


Day and Night

by tawnwriter



Series: The Gods [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Jeremy is a Knight, dedicated to serving the Pious King Ryan. Gavin is the first God to fall in love with a mortal.Ryan is the second.((A Secret Santa from the RT Writing Community Discord to Teddie!! I had a lot of fun with this prompt!! Merry Christmas and hope you like <3))





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricklesnitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricklesnitz/gifts).



The Temple of the Solar One is the brightest landmark Jeremy has ever seen. A blinding white, almost delicate looking display, more of a castle than a temple. It rose higher than even the King’s Palace, the only building to do so.  It was protected by a wall, locked out of public eye by iridescent gates. The Monks and Acolytes of the Solar One rarely left the walls, so dedicated were they to their mission of preserving the Solar One’s cleansing light and creation.

 

The Solar One was seen as a league above all other deities, the Creator of all living things due to his power of the Sun. His only match was the Nocturnal Prince, a deity even more hidden from public eye, the one with the power of the Moon and the Stars, the balance to the Solar One, the Queen. The Nocturnal Prince’s temple rested within the Western Wing of the palace walls of the Pious King Ryan. The King had ruled for decades and yet had never seemed to age a day. He was blessed by the Gods, the people whispered, and they protected him from his enemies, for once they were known they disappeared without a trace. The Pious King was the only one whom the gates of the Solar One’s domain opened for.

 

At least, that’s how it used to be.

 

Jeremy was content being a Knight, content to follow his King’s wishes. Content with only looking at the entrances to the temples of the Queen and Prince. He’d risen steadily through the ranks, all the way to being a Captain of the Palace Guard, operating the guard patrols of the East Wing. It was on one of these patrols that he first met Gavin. 

 

He had, of course, heard of the guest before. He came fairly regularly, spoke only to the King. The other guards all agreed he was familiar but nobody could recall speaking to him, though they were certain they knew how he sounded. So when he ran into the lanky man, he hadn’t been sure how to react.

 

“It’s a bit late for a wander, isn’t it?” He settled on, watching the man start and then grin.

 

“I don’t sleep much, Captain, but the concern’s appreciated”  The man’s accent threw him off guard slightly, he didn’t sound like anyone he had ever met.

 

Gavin had ended up accompanying him for the final run-through of his route, asking him questions about his life, his goals, why he became a guard. He’d followed him back to the barracks, waving off Jeremy’s concerns that a guest of the King should not be bothering themselves with a guard.

 

“Do you really think so low of yourself, lovely Jeremy?” Gavin asked, piercing eyes staring him down.

 

He didn’t really know how to respond, opting instead to shrug off the questioning.

They’d said their goodbyes and he’d put the moment aside, chalking it up to a chatty guest and a bout of insomnia. Three days later the Knight Guard Captain approached him - the Pious King had requested that Jeremy meet him. The Knight Captain escorted him to the doors of the Nocturnal Prince’s Temple, chuckling at the confusion that crossed Jeremy’s face.

 

“Don’t look so perturbed, Captain. A requested audience with the King in his Holy Domain? Most names in the Court would give all their wealth for such an opportunity.”

 

“I do not feel worthy of such an audience.” He responded but nonetheless followed the Knight Captain inside.

 

The Nocturnal Prince’s Temple had rich indigo walls, broken by murals of the stars and windows shaped in the cycles of the moon. Lilac flames danced in sconces, shadows bouncing along marble tiles. Acolytes dressed in deep flowing robes passed them, eyes lingering over him for mere seconds before moving along. He’d been led to a rich looking lounge and asked to wait. 

 

The King arrived moments later, raising an eyebrow as Jeremy shot up to kneel before him.

 

“Rise, Captain. I did not ask you to come here just to have you kneel.”

 

Gavin had entered not too long after, saving them from the awkward silence that followed. The scenario of his King and royal guest talking to him as though they were all old friends was startling enough, but his head was due fit to burst when the pair stood and fully revealed themselves to him, violet and gold lights and insignia swirling around their bodies as their mortal disguises dropped. The Nocturnal Prince and the Solar One, the most worshipped and least officially public deities, walked among mortals, keeping close tabs through their positions. Gavin sold himself as a wise man, an advisor to monarchs everywhere, and Ryan’s immortality allowed him to slowly build and improve the life of his worshippers.

 

When Jeremy questioned just why they were trusting him with such an intense secret, Gavin smiled warmly, golden fingers cupping his face.

 

“You were so kind to me, so open. You spoke to me like I was a person, where the others spoke to me like I was leagues above them and yet forgot me. And yet you think so low of yourself.  I cannot allow that.” 

 

He’d kissed him then, quick and sweet as Ryan settled on the chaise by his side. They had spent that night together and Jeremy was quickly enamoured. Ryan gifted Jeremy chambers next to his own, a secret passageway connecting the two and had raised him into his Court. The nobles muttered and glared as he passed but knew better than to trouble him when the Pious King himself cared for him so.   

 

Ryan looked over at Jeremy, a smile creasing his face as he reached over to take his hand.

 

“What has you so occupied, love?” He asked, speaking a little louder than usual to be heard over the steady rattle of the carriage they rode in.

 

“Just reminiscing our early days” He responded, squeezing his hand.

 

The gates of the Solar Temple opened smoothly ahead of them and their carriage passed through, robe-clad acoloytes bowing as they passed. They stopped a little way past the main building, more robed acoloytes stepping forward to open the doors and help them descend. The main door of the Temple, emblazoned with His symbol, swung open silently, and Gavin strode out, resplendent in his finery, the light crowning his head. His presence made the world seem brighter, somehow, and he wasted no time in dashing into Jeremy and Ryan’s arms, dismissing the kneeling acoloytes with a wave.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Gavin murmured, “it’s been so dull.”

 

“Sorry Gav” Jeremy smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand.

 

Gavin took their hands and led them to his personal floor of the Temple, flopping down onto one of the many plush couches he owned. Jeremy followed suit, earning him an undignified squawk from the lankier man and a half hearted exclamation to get off. Ryan chuckled, taking a knee next to them and pressing his own kiss to Gavin’s forehead. Jeremy moved Gavin from underneath him, hands moving to his back, working out the knots there.

 

Gavin let out a soft whine, relaxing into the cushions.

 

“You spoil me” He sighed, threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

 

“We worship you, my Queen” Ryan smirked.

 

“My prince” Gavin smiled, kissing him softly, “and you, my dear.”

 

Gavin twisted, cupping Jeremy’s face in his hands and rested his forehead on his. 

 

“My Knight. I love you.”


End file.
